La Amenaza
by Monirosez
Summary: Yi Jeong acaba de casarse, pero ahora está frente a la puerta de GaEul y ha tomado una decisión muy peligrosa...


La Amenaza

"Abre la puerta por favor. Por favor ábrela. Por favor"  
Ding dong. Silencio.  
"¡Yi Jeong sunbae!"  
"Ga Eul-yang"  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Diez? ¿Once meses? Yi Jeong había perdido la noción de éste. Había estado muerto en vida desde aquel día cruel en que su despiadado abuelo había ganado la batalla.  
Por supuesto la había seguido. Día tras día la observaba de lejos, añorándola de una manera masoquista.  
_"¡Eres el heredero del clan So y como tal no permitiré jamás que te cases con aquella chica! ¡Y es mi última palabra!"_ había sentenciado éste. Después, todo lo que quedó fue una amarga despedida que se llevó todo el aire respirable de los pulmones del alfarero. Dolor.  
"Los declaro marido y mujer" fueron las pocas palabras que anunciaron su muerte.  
Había huído de la boda. Tras escuchar esa última oración que lo ataba a una mujer que apenas conocía por el resto de su vida, fingió sentirse mal y excusándose con tener que ir al sanitario, Woo Bin y sus hombres lo habían ayudado a escaparse de la iglesia donde se celebraba la ceremonia. No había tenido la fuerza para evitarla. Pero ahora estaba frente a la única mujer que amaría por el resto de su vida...Su alma gemela. Y había tomado una decisión.  
"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no es hoy el día de tu boda?"  
"Lo es. Hace 30 minutos que estoy casado con...ella"  
"¿Entonces por qué veniste? ¿Acaso estás loco? Por favor, vete"  
"Ga Eul...por favor escúchame" tuvo que evitar que cerrara la puerta con su pie. No se iría hasta que lo escuchara y lo dejara volver a ella...o fuera el final.  
"¡No tengo nada que escuchar! ¡Lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho tiempo Yi Jeong! ¡Déjame seguir con mi vida!"  
"No me pidas que me vaya Ga Eul porque no lo haré. No importa lo mucho que luches, no me iré hasta que tú y yo tengamos una pequeña charla"  
Al fin pudo introducirse al pequeño y acogedor departamento en el que habían formado tantos y hermosos recuerdos.  
"¡Sal de mi casa! ¿Con qué derecho te sientes para entrar así? ¡Vete Yi Jeong! ¡Vete!" lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos.  
No le quedaba opciòn. Tomándola de la muñeca un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, la obligó a pasar a la pequeña sala, sentándola en uno de los confortables sillones que un día le había ayudado a escoger. Ella no dejó de gritar que la soltara.  
"Ahora Ga Eul, tú y yo hablaremos"  
"¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo!" ella quiso levantarse, pero Yi Jeong la retuvo.  
"Sólo unos minutos, sólo unos instantes"  
"¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡Vete! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que pedir? ¡Ya no me hagas más daño!"  
"Aunque tenga que amarrarte me vas a escuchar. Al final lo harás" el vacío crecía en su pecho con cada uno de los rechazos de ella.  
"¿Qué? ¿Te atreves a amenazarme?...Pero está bien. ¿Si te dejo hablar prometes dejarme tranquila e irte?"  
"Te prometo que tan pronto acabemos aquí me...iré. Pero no puedo prometerte dejarte tranquila. No si significa alejarme de nuevo de ti en vida"  
"¡Dios mío Yi Jeong! ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa como ésa si acabas de casarte? ¡Eres un bastardo!"  
"Lo sé. No puedo negarlo. Y lo vas a reafirmar después de lo que te voy a pedir..."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Vuelve conmigo"  
Silencio. Los ojos de ella denotaron una enorme sorpresa primero. Incredulidad después. Furia al último.  
"¿Qué demonios me estás pidiendo? ¿Acaso tan poco signifiqué para ti que me pides que me vuelva una rompe hogares? ¿Un plato de segunda mesa?"  
"Sí. Y no"  
"¡En realidad eres un bastardo!" finalmente se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina. Los sollozos llegaban hasta Yi Jeong.  
"Sí, serías mi amante porque ella se interpone. Pero no serías una rompe hogares ¡porque no hay ningùn maldito hogar Ga Eul! ¡Tú eres a la que amo! ¡Mi matrimonio es sólo una enorme farsa que me obligaron a representar! ¡Yo no quiero esto!" al fin había estallado la ira que llevaba acumulando por meses y meses.  
"¡Eso no cambia nada! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que me amas si me quieres arrastrar a una maldita mentira? ¿Qué planeas Yi Jeong? Tener a la elegante dama que no averguenza a tu familia en tu casa y a mí para divertirte cada que quieras?"  
Yi Jeong golpeó la mesa de la cocina con furia. Ya casi estaba. Unos minutos más y el vacío estaría completo. Las palabras de Ga Eul le lastimaron el alma.  
"¡Yo JAMÁS te trataría de esa manera Ga Eul! ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir esas palabras! ¡Tú no eres ninguna diversión! ¡Tú eres la mujer a la que amo!"  
"¡Vete Yi Jeong! ¡VETE!" sintió golpes en sus brazos.  
"¡No hasta que me aceptes de nuevo! ¡DIME QUE QUIERES QUE REGRESE!"  
"¡Jamás me prestaré a este juego Yi Jeong! ¿Oíste? ¡JAMÁS!"  
Yi Jeong cayó de rodillas. Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Su respiración era tortuosa y entrecortada.  
"Te lo suplico Ga Eul...tú eres mi aire. Sin ti no puedo vivir...¡Sin ti no vale la pena vivir!"  
"¡Patético Yi Jeong! ¡Levántate! ¡Vete! Ve con tu esposa y vive tu vida...Yo también trataré de vivir la mía"  
Él se puso lentamente de pie. Algo en su mirada había cambiado. Sus ojos resplandecìan con una chispa de...¿Determinación? ¿Locura? Ga Eul no era capaz de describirlos. Sólo de repente sintió mucho miedo.  
Cuando al fin reaccionó, Yi Jeong había tomado un cuchillo y lo sostenía sobre su cuello.  
"Creo que no has entendido bien Ga Eul-yang..." comenzó a decir mientras el pánico se iba apoderando lentamente de ella "Yo no tengo ninguna vida que vivir si no estás conmigo...Ya te lo he dicho, tú eres mi aire. Así que si te niegas a regresar conmigo, no veo porqué tenga que seguir aquí"  
"¿Qué..qué estás haciendo Yi Jeong? ¡No juegues con eso! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA! ¡Suelta el cuchillo!"  
"No estoy jugando Ga Eul-yang...déjame explicarte algo. En mi familia, si con algo somos serios es con primero la alfarerìa y segundo, con el suicidio. Mi madre y mi padre son todos unos expertos en el tema...Podríamos decir que está en mis genes. Así que sólo te lo pediré una vez más. Tú tienes en tus manos mi vida...Dime que regresarás a mí"  
"¡Me estás chantajeando Yi Jeong! ¡Y de la peor manera posible! ¡Nunca te perdonaré que te estés burlando así de mí!"  
"¿Son tus últimas palabras?"  
"Sí"  
"Entonces adiós Ga Eul. Siempre te amaré..."  
Y sin más, su elegante smoking blanco comenzó a volverse rojo...muy rojo. Una aterrorizada Ga Eul que no terminaba de comprender lo que acababa de suceder vio como Yi Jeong se ponía cada vez más pálido y se desmayaba en el suelo. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y de una manera brutal...

Luz. Demasiada luz. Silencio.  
Debilidad. Un par de ojos marrones que lo veían desde muy lejos. Conocía esos ojos...amaba esos ojos.  
¿Acaso era el cielo? Los hermosos ojos de Ga Eul estaban clavados en los suyos. Si haber muerto significaba ver esos ojos eternamente, era mejor de lo que había esperado.  
Enojo. Había mucho enojo en ellos. Pero también había otra cosa...¿Preocupación?  
Sí. Había en ellos preocupación pero también...¿Alivio?.  
"¿Yi Jeong sunbae?" esa voz acariciaba sus oídos. Le estaba hablando. Felicidad.  
"¿Ga Eul-yang? Lo siento...realmente lo siento ¿Podrías perdonarme?" susurró lentamente.  
"Shhh...descansa. No te fuerces. Vuelve a dormir" respondió ella.  
"No...necesito que entiendas que no lo hice para lastimarte, sino porque ya no podía más con el dolor de no tenerte" trató de incorporarse él. Debilidad.  
Ga Eul lo recostó nuevamente tras ver su expresión de sufrimiento.  
"Lo sé sunbae...Lo sé"  
De nuevo los transparentes ojos de ella le dejaron ver su alma. ¿Amor? Sí. Aún había amor en sus ojos.  
"¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte de nuevo verdad?" preguntó ansiosamente el miembro del F4.  
"Si"  
"Nunca me dejarás de nuevo ¿verdad?  
"No sunbae...nunca lo haré"

FIN

Este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero les haya gustado aunque esté un tanto intenso jeje!. La idea la obtuve de otro fanfic en inglés llamado "Perfect Nightmare" (.?sid=1160&textsize=4&chapter=1) en el cual se narra la historia varios meses después desde el punto de vista de la esposa de Yi Jeong, cuando esta descubre que él la está "engañando" y lo confronta. Yo sólo quise escribir acerca de la escena en la que Yi Jeong amenaza a Ga Eul con suicidarse que se menciona en el fanfic original. Si tienen la oportunidad, léanlo, es muy bueno.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y déjenme saber sus opiniones. Tal vez eso me dé valor para seguir escribiendo =)


End file.
